Chuck Vs The Unknown
by Chris0685
Summary: Set after the 2.0 download. Chuck may stay where he is or may be moved to some secret location for training or his protection. You have to read to find out...Rated T, I will change the rating later if required or ill make warning at the tops of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Chapter One

_Set after the 2.0 download, completely different events from the tv show._

_I do not own Chuck in any way. (Wish I did I would continue the show)_

Casa Bartowski 2100hrs:

Chuck is standing around the fountain deep in thought about the events that happened earlier in the night, he couldn't believe he just took out 5 ring agents, he was impressed with the new intersect and the abilities it could give him when needed.

Now he was just waiting for Sarah and Casey to return from castle and there debriefing about the nights events.

Castle 2200hrs:

"What happened tonight?" General Beckman demands from on the large monitor hanging on the wall.

"Well General," starts Casey. "Chuck downloaded the new intersect and took down the 5 ring agents that had taken us prisoner and who also killed Agent Larkin."

"How did Chuck download the new intersect? He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near that facility since he is a civilian." Beckman said getting angrier by the minute.

"Well General, Chuck thought he could help us get into the facility when he told us that the agent that came to get Agent Larkin was working for the ring." Sarah said to help defend Chuck's actions.

"Where is the asset now?" The General asked.

"He is waiting at his apartment for us to return and let him know what's going to happen to him now." Sarah said.

"Agent Walker you are not to let the asset leave your sight until I inform the president of the new circumstances and I will be back in touch tomorrow morning at 8am." The General stated just before the screens went blank.

"Glad you're on babysitting duty tonight, good luck with that." Casey said walking away.

Casa Bartowski 2308hrs:

Chuck is now sitting on the fountain still deep in thought when Sarah walks up behind him.

Sarah see's Chuck sitting on the fountain and he seems deep in thought so she sneaks up behind him and gently places a hand on his shoulder and Chuck jumps to the touch and turns with his hands up ready for some sort of fight then realizes that its only Sarah.

"Wow relax Chuck," Sarah said with a look of concern.

"Sorry Sarah I was just busy thinking about what's going to happen now," Chuck said.

"We will find out tomorrow morning when Beckman calls at 8am but for now you are not to leave my sight, you got that?" Sarah said with authority.

"Fine," Chuck replies with a sigh. "But first we need to talk can you please sit."

Sarah takes a seat on the fountain wondering what he wants to talk about but she can guess its about their fake cover of being a couple. Chuck sits down next to her and takes her hands into his own feeling how perfectly they fit in his hands. Chuck feels the electric spark at their contact like he always does.

"Look Sarah as much as I like spending time with you I just can't do this fake relationship anymore I want a real relationship or nothing at all because I love you Sarah I have since the first moment you walked into the Buymore."

"Chuck, I can't do a real relationship and you know why and also because I don't feel the same," Sarah said. She thinks to herself "I think I love you to Chuck but I can't do this, this is going too fast and I haven't felt these feelings before and to be honest it scares the hell out of me."

"Why not Sarah?" Chuck said. "Run away with me so we can be together away from this life just you and me."

"Chuck I can't and I won't, I have a job to do to protect this country and to protect you." She replied with a frown.

"Fine," Chuck said. "I'm going to bed then, Goodnight Sarah."

Chuck walks away saddened that he still hasn't got the girl that he loves. He thought he knew what love was back in Stanford with Jill but now he really knows what love is and he is so in love with the one girl that he can't be with. He enters the apartment and see's Ellie and Devon cuddling on the lounge watching a movie.

Ellie notices the sad look on Chuck's face. "What's happened Chuck?" She asks pausing the movie.

"Nothing El I'm just going to go to bed I'm pretty tired been a long day." He replied.

Chuck walks towards his room noticing that Sarah has walked in behind him and smiles at Ellie while still following Chuck to his room for the night.

Chuck enters his room closely followed by Sarah." I'm going for a shower unless you have to watch me in there as well I will see you in a few minutes."

"No Chuck I don't have to watch you in the bathroom but If I think you are too long I will have to come in and see if anything is wrong, so don't take too long." Replied Sarah with a wink.

Chuck walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower while Sarah is in the bedroom a little bit nervous as her only sleep wear that she has there is a bit to revealing but she has no choice as she hasn't got anything else to wear. She sits on the side of the bed waiting for her turn in the shower.

While she is sitting there she can't keep her mind wandering to the man in the bathroom, she can't believe how much she has changed in the past two years because of that man. She doesn't feel like to stone cold killer like she used to be.

Chuck walks back into the bedroom and see's Sarah on the side of the bed deep in thought with a smile on her face and starts to wonder what she is thinking about.

"Sarah," He says

She jumps at her name being called and reaching for her weapon tucked into the back of her jeans.

"Chuck," She says a bit angrily. "Don't ever do that to a spy I was just about to shoot you."

Well if you weren't in some kind of day dream you would have noticed me standing here calling you for the past few minutes. What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"Nothing important," Sarah replied with a blush creeping up her neck and face.

"Ok well the shower is free if you need one," Chuck replied walking over to his computer to check his email.

Sarah jumps up and goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed her mind still on that man in the bedroom.

Ten minutes later she is out of the shower and looking into the mirror making sure she looks nice for bed or Chuck.

She walks out of the bathroom and see's Chuck in bed facing the other way. "Chuck," She says.

Chuck turns over and see's Sarah in a red negligee and matching bra and underwear as it is clearly see thru and his mouth drops open in complete shock at what he is seeing. Sarah see's Chuck's mouth open and eyes widen and she smiles that she got what she wanted. Just because she can't be with him doesn't mean that she can't look nice for him and make him try harder to get the girl.

"Chuck lets go to sleep and we can find out what Beckman is going to do in the morning and its already late," Sarah said to a still shocked Chuck.

She climbs into bed next to chuck and faces him and smiles. "Goodnight Chuck, I'll see you in the morning.

"Goodnight Sarah," He replied. "And Sarah, You look amazing, you are the most beautiful person in the world and I am the luckiest guy in the world even with that fake cover relationship you have made me very happy."

That last comment from Chuck brings another blush up to her face and makes her feel warm and alive inside. It feels like her heart is beating once again.

_Here ends the first chapter, it's a little small but im still trying to get into the groove or writing. This is my first story about Chuck and I hope to get some good reviews so I can keep the work coming._

_Thank you for reading please leave reviews good or bad._

_On a side note if anyone is interested in being my beta please let me know I have tried to find one for my other stories but no one has replied to me in months._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter 2, hope you guys like this._

John Casey Residence 0500hrs:

John Casey wakes up at his usual time that has been ingrained with him ever since he first joined the Military. First he checks all his security, and then he goes over the footage around the apartments for any activity during the few hours that he has managed to sleep and everything comes up pretty quiet just a local cat strolling around looking for some food or something.

While he is just checking the last few camera feeds General Beckman appears on one of his monitors.

"Major Casey," The General announces.

"Yes General," Casey replies sitting at attention while also removing the cigar from his mouth.

"Major, plans have changed the President himself has requested this change and has been working all night for this to work." The General informs. "There is a team outside led by Agent Becker you are to meet with him in 5 minutes for a briefing."

"Yes General understood." Casey replies but not realizing the screens have already gone blank.

Casey grunts and wonders what is up now, he hopes they have found something new and he finally get to shoot some bad guys as his trigger finger is starting to get a bit twitchy. He grabs his weapon and tucks it into the back of his pants and heads out to meet this Agent Becker.

Agent Becker sees Casey leaving his apartment and walks up to him. "Major Casey I am Agent Becker." He extends his hand out to shake the Majors hand.

"Agent Becker what is going on and what is the meaning of the 10 man tactical team behind you?" asks Casey.

"Well Major this comes straight from the President and you will stay clear of this operation until you are advised that you can assist." Replies Becker. "The President has decided that your asset needs to be taken to a secure location for training or protection."

"What is wrong with the way things are now and why has this come up all of a sudden again?" asks Casey.

"I have no idea I am not privy to that information. All that I have been informed about is the asset must be taken from here right now and taken to a secure location and if you need more information on the matter you are to ask your commanding officer." Answered Becker.

"Well Agent," sarcasm dripping from his statement. "My partner Agent Walker is currently with the asset and it is probably best you not wake her or I am afraid that some of your men may get hurt or dead, she isn't called the Enforcer for nothing."

"We have a plan for that Major no need for concern," replied Becker. "Now please stand aside and after we leave you can contact your CO for more information."

"Good luck in there for your sake." Casey replied with a half-smile and a grunt.

"Men move out and secure the target and you know what to do about Walker." Becker ordered.

The ten men tactical team moved out lowering the balaclava over their faces and guns at the ready. Six men head towards the front door and four for the Morgan door. The six men team breaches the front door scan the room indicating all clear and proceeding to the rest of the apartment securing all the rooms as they pass. Two men go into Devon and Ellie's room and train their weapons on the couple just in case they wake up during the extraction.

Two men enter the Morgan door while the other two keep guard outside. As they enter the room they notice that the asset is spooning Agent walker and they both seemed to have a slight smile on their faces. They also see two other members of their team enter the room with both of their weapons trained on Walker. The first one to enter via the door fires their weapon at Walker and shoot her right in the corner of her shoulder and neck and see it stick into her.

Sarah wakes with a start feeling something penetrate her skin. She reaches her hand out to see what it was and notices something sticking into her and she fully comes out of her grogginess from sleep and realizes that they are surrounded by men wearing black tactical gear and balaclavas and loses consciousness again.

One of the men that enter through the window trains their weapon on the asset and fires at him. He doesn't wake up to being shot.

Casey watches from the surveillance camera that is in Chuck's room and watch the men take out Sarah and then Chuck. "What the hell are they up to," he thinks to himself. "Where are they taking him? Sarah is going to be very angry when she wakes up and finds Chuck has been taken."

They carry Chuck out through the apartment and load him into the back of the van that is waiting and throw a sack over his head and tie his hands up behind is back and drive away.

After they drive away with Chuck in the van Casey decides it's time to call Beckman and find out what the hell is going on. Beckman answers within seconds of Casey calling.

"General what the hell is going on here? I just watch these men tranquilize Agent Walker and Chuck and then take him away." Casey says.

"Major Casey calm down and you will get some answers." The General said in annoyance.

Casey seems to gather himself and asks more calmly. "General what is going to happen to Chuck?"

"Major it has come to the Presidents attention that the asset needs to be trained and if he doesn't pass his training he will be kept in a secure location." The General announced. "I will provide more information later after Agent Walker wakes up and calms down after the events this morning, contact me again when she is in a state of mind to listen to reason why this is happening."

"Yes General." Casey replied and disconnected the call.

5 Hours later:

Sarah wakes up still in Chuck's bed and stretches out and then realizes that Chuck isn't in bed with her anymore. She looks at the alarm clock and notices that it is just after 10am and then it hits her, she remembers everything that happened earlier this morning.

She was having a nice dream about the life she wants to live when and if she gets out of the spy life. She hasn't had a nice dream or as deep of a sleep in a very long time but that night she was so at peace with herself and in the moment. "That isn't me, what the hell is going on with me?" She thinks to herself. "Wait why am I thinking about that now, Chuck was taken and I was tranquilized."

She gets up and races out the bedroom door and into the lounge room.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Asked Ellie as she sees Sarah run out of the bedroom and into the lounge room in nothing but her negligee and barely any underwear on.

"Umm nothing I will be right back I need to check on something." Replied Sarah.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on before you go out dressed like that?" asked Ellie.

Devon is sitting there with his mouth wide open then looks away. "Yeah Sarah you can't go out like that you will give some poor old guy a heart attack is he sees you like that."

Sarah looks down at herself and remembers that she is hardly wearing anything. "Umm yeah I guess you're right." Sarah said and raced back into the bedroom.

She gets back into the bedroom and goes straight for the dresser and gets out one of Chuck t-shirts that hand down to mid thigh and throws it on and heads out the window over to Casey's apartment.

Sarah bangs on Casey's door. "Casey open the damn door." She yells.

Casey opens the door and sees a very angry Sarah Walker aka Enforcer in front of him.

"Where the hell is Chuck?" she demands.

"Ask the General when you calm down Walker, She asked for us to contact her when you calm down and are able to listen without you blowing up." Casey answers.

Sarah takes a deep breath but it doesn't help her mood. She wonders what has happened to him? Where is he? Is he okay? All these thoughts going through her head, she is scared for him and angry that he has been taken away from her, from her protection. The General has taken away that smile that he seems to only have reserved for her. He is like a drug to her, she needs her hit to survive every day.

"Fine call the General, I will listen but no guarantees that I won't go off at her." Sarah replied.

Five minutes later they were standing in Casey's lounge room when the General answers the call and is looking at the both of them.

"Team I am surprised that you have contacted me so soon, I didn't expect you to be calm so quick Agent Walker." The General said.

"What team General?" Walker replied. "I don't see no team here since you took Chuck away, now where the hell is he?"

The General looks at Agent Walker with a disapproving frown on her face. "Agent Walker and Major Casey the President himself has made the decision for the asset to be relocated to a secure facility for training to become the spy the 2.0 intersect was designed for, if he cannot become the Agent that we need then he will be kept at this location for the remainder of his life."

"But General what is his family going to be told? Will we ever see him again or have you stuck him in some deep bunker in the middle of no where with no friends to talk to?" Walker asked.

"Walker, the asset's family will be told what needs to be told and that will be for Casey to handle as for your questions Walker, You will find out in due course and if his training improves then youself and Major Casey will be heading to his location for advanced training in all aspects of being a spy." The General answers. "Furthermore if he fails in his training then you will never see him again as we cannot afford for you to be compromised which judging from your reactions I am going to assume that you already are."

"General if that is the case then can I ask for a favor and talk to Chuck one more time? I think it might help with his training." Walker asked.

"Granted, I will set up the video conference for 1300hrs remember this conference call will be monitored." The General answered and disconnected the link.

Casey grunts. "Go figure the moron is going to be an agent."

"I don't like this one bit," Sarah said then turns and walks out of the apartment back to Chuck's room. She grabs her clothes and heads for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the call and the day of dealing with no Chuck around to comfort her.

Casey's Apartment 1300hrs:

"Chuck," Sarah said in excitement and worry for the man that just came on the monitor. "How are you?"

"Yeah I am okay, they are treating me well so far except for the occasional blindfold when they are transporting me. Replied Chuck.

"Do you know where are they taking you?" Sarah asked.

"Umm no idea Sarah," Chuck replied with a frown. "They haven't told me anything and I can't see out the windows but I know that I am on a plane."

"Chuck they are taking you to a secure facility in an undisclosed location for training to become a spy, if you fail the tests then you will be kept there for the rest of your life under protection." Sarah told him

Chuck just sits there in shock worried for his sister that he will never see her again, never speak to her again, never tell her that he loves her. "Sarah please help me, please I don't want to go."

"It's going to be okay Chuck because you are going to pass all your tests. Casey and myself are going to come help you train if you well in your training so please for the love of god pay attention to what they tell you and please do your very best." Sarah said. "I …. I mean we are going to see you again in a few months when you pass their basic tests."

All of a sudden Chuck disappeared off the screen to be replaced with a very angry General Beckman. "Agent Walker what the hell was that?"

"General I was just telling him what he needed to hear so he can do his best in the training so he can see me …. us again." Replied Sarah.

The General then looked over to Casey. "Major once this conversation is over you are to go to the Bartowski's apartment and tell her what she needs to know and nothing more."

"Yes maim." Casey replied at attention.

"Oh and Agent Walker, do not even think about trying to find out where we have taken the asset." The General announces looking back at Sarah. "If I find out you are searching or interfering in any way you will be placed under arrest."

The link disconnects and Sarah and Casey looks at each other and Casey gives one of his famous grunts and turns towards the door.

"Casey." He turns and looks at Sarah. "Please don't tell them what has happened. Just tell them that he has gone away for a while on a big job in some remote country and if he fails then you can tell them the truth so they can understand that he won't be back." Sarah pleaded.

Casey grunts again and turns for the door and walks out leaving Sarah standing there with tears starting to show in the corner of her eyes. "Please be okay Chuck and I will see you soon."

_Here ends chapter 2. Please review and leave some comments on what you want to see happen and I will consider it._

_Thanks again._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a short chapter to try and get back into writing the story, hope you all like._

_Also sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes as i do not have a beta_

1700hrs – Washington

After being blindfolded, man handled, searched and dragged all over the country for 12 hours now Chuck is sitting in a small white room infront of a table and another chair opposite. He looks around and doesn't see any windows or doors.

It feels like he has been sitting there for hours but in actual fact he has only been sitting there for 5 minutes.

A part of the wall in front of him starts to move towards him and then to the side revealing a white hallway and then someone walks into the room.

"Hi Chuck. May I call you Chuck?" questions said person.

"Umm I guess." Answered Chuck, unsure of what is going on.

"I have someone here that wishes to speak with you." Answered the unknown person.

General Diane Beckman walks into the room followed by what looks like the President himself.

"Chuck I would like to introduce you to the President of the United States, He has been waiting a long time to meet you and since you have obtained the new Intersect it couldn't be put off any longer." The General Said.

Chuck raises to his feet for the President. "Mr President." He stammers.

"Chuck please sit." The President says. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have read all the reports on all your missions and I do have to say with you unorthodox approach to some incidents you have done a marvellous job."

"In further more with this is that since you downloaded the 2.0 I need your help, This country needs your help to help keep this country and its citizens safe." The President continues. "So in doing this I will require you to train to be a spy and more. I need you to travel to an undisclosed location and start your training with General Mills. General Mills will give you more information on what is to happen from here, it was a pleasure meeting you ."

With that the President turned around and walked out with General Beckman.

Chuck looked at General Mills and raised an eyebrow. "So General Huh?" He asks.

"Yes Chuck, My name is General Samantha Mills and I will be your handler for the next 6 to 12 months depending on how your training goes" She said. "I have read all the mission reports and I know where your lacking and where you can excel in other areas. I have permission to bring in anyone to help train you and the other 9 men."

"I am to train with other people?" Chuck asks stunned.

"I will give you 2 rules as of right now you will not and I say again will NOT tell anyone or the other men that you train with anything about the intersect. Second rule, you will have no contact with anyone except for the trainers and your fellow team mates." She said with cold deathly eyes boring into his.

"Now I know you don't like guns and guess what, I don't care. By the time you finish my training you will be efficient in them and will use them to defend yourself, your team mates and your country. You fail to use your weapon and I will shoot you myself somewhere that's going to hurt a lot but not fatal then throw you in a deep dark hole you wish you were put in a bunker." She said with authority. "Believe me I have already gotten permission to do what ever is required of me to make sure you pass this training and fail you to the dark hole. Play time is over time to join the real world you ship out to the Australian outback for your first training session."

Chuck just stands there unable to think of anything to say.

"See you in Australia Chuck." General Samantha Mills says over her shoulder.

The General walks out of the room and then comes back a few seconds later. "Oh I almost forgot, Have a nice sleep Chuck." Then she pulls out a tranquiliser and shoots Chuck in the shoulder.

Chuck collapses to the ground.

1800hrs – Washington

Sarah and Casey were sitting in General Beckman's waiting room when the General walks past and into her office. "Agent Walker and Major Casey get in here." She says from her office.

Sarah and Casey get up and walk in. "Take a seat." Beckman says.

"Now then, Since Major Casey was unable to follow orders and tell the Bartowski's what he was order to do these are your following orders." Beckman says. "Agent Walker you are to return to Burbank and continue your cover as Chuck's girlfriend and act like you don't know what happened and be the concerned girlfriend. Major Casey you are heading to Australia to help train a new elite team that will help protect Chuck on his return to duty for when and if he passes his training. That is all dismissed."

_Please review and comment for any suggestions that you can think of that i can add to the story._

_Thanks for reading and ill try and get another chapter up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Reviews_

_wilf21 – Thanks for the review, I know I didn't make him to angry this time around I tried to make it so that he didn't get much say in the matter at all but I will add some more anger in there._

_Mufc87 – Thanks for the suggestion it actually sounds easier to do it that way_

_Again to everyone that has taken their time in reading and commenting thanks for the support and suggestions. I hope to keep up the work for everyone to read. This chapter will probably be short as well before I start to get into the bigger chapters, just trying to find my way again and setting the story up a bit for future._

_If you want to be my beta for this or have some good ideas don't hesitate to pm me so it can be added._

1830hrs – Washington

Sarah turned towards Casey and asked, "What did you tell Ellie and Devon?"

"I told them that Chuck had an interview for a new up and coming computer company and didn't have time to pack or call and had to be in Washington asap and he only told me because I was there with him." Casey replied.

"That should be ok for a little while but Casey what do you think they are going to make Chuck do? He isn't cut out to be like us." Sarah said concern written on her face.

"Listen Walker you're the best partner I have ever had so I am only going to say this once. Chuck is a moron but if I know him, he will do what he has to do like he always has. He is stronger then you think, time for him to man up." Casey turned and replied. "He knew what he was getting himself into before he did what he did so play your part for now, act like the good agent and do your job and you will see him soon. Now enough with the lady feelings and play your role." Casey turned and walked away.

"Chuck please be ok and I will see you soon." Sarah thought to herself

0600hrs – Oval Office – White House

"Ah Diane, thank you for joining me." The President greeted General Beckman.

"Mr President the honour is all mine." She greeted coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Please sit Diane and tell me about Team Intersect." The President said.

"Thank you sir." She replied. "What can I tell you, they are our best team, a bit unorthodox in their methods and all come from different jobs but they work well together and they do get the job done and have saved this country a few times."

The President flips through a few pages in front of him and pulls out a photo and looks at it. "Care to explain this." He says as he slides the photo across the desk to Diane.

Diane picks the photo up and looks at it and raises and eye brow. "Mr President I don't know the actual truth behind this but I do have my suspicions about the matter." She says and places the photo back on the desk containing the image of Chuck and Sarah spooning in bed the morning that Chuck was taken.

"And what are your suspicions?" he questions while sitting straight up in his chair and looks directly at the General.

"Well Sir I think Agent Walker may be compromised with the asset but as I said I don't have any proof on the matter and won't be seeking any truth as long as the job gets done. As soon as I feel that it becomes an issue and they slip up I don't see a problem." The General replied.

The President stands up and walks over to his window and looks out over the yard and to the people that are walking the street in the distance. "Well I see it as an issue General, what happens if their little slip up gets innocent people killed? Could you live with that knowing that you could have done something to prevent it but didn't act on it?" The President says. "As soon as the training has finished I am assigning a new member to Team Intersect and she will report directly to me on all matters regarding the teams professionalism and any potential problems."

"Sir may I ask who the new member will be?" The General inquires.

"You may but you have already met her. Her name is General Samantha Mills of the Australian special forces and she has already been put in charge of the assets training. She has final say in what happens with the asset after the 12 months are up." The President says as he turns back to the General. "I know you don't like that decision but it needs to be done, you will still be in charge of the team and its missions."

"Yes Mr President." The General replies not happy with the decision but putting on a straight face to hide her true feelings about the matter.

"You will receive her file by the end of the day." The President says. "Good day to you General Beckman. Oh, one more thing you are not to tell the team of this meeting or what was discussed or you will find yourself retired, enough is enough I want this team to succeed and be the best there ever is or ever will be, we are at war with every single person that wants to cause harm to our country and its citizens and we need the best."

The General stands and nods while trying to hide the look of fury that's lying just beneath the surface. She can understand the reasoning behind it but is furious with the way he has gone about it, he should have come to her earlier and worked with her to make this team great.

0900hrs – The Courtyard outside Casa Bartowski

"This is turning into a nightmare, Chuck needs to be here, I need Chuck here with me." Sarah thinks to herself. "Gah…what the hell are you thinking Walker, you're an agent, you are not meant for feelings, for love. What are you doing to me Chuck."

"Sarah," Ellie called out.

"Hi Ellie, have you heard from Chuck, I have been trying to call him but he isn't answering?" Sarah asked trying to show concern on her face. Well she didn't have to try too hard she was concerned but for a completely different reason.

"No I haven't but Casey came and told us that he had some sort of interview and couldn't miss it." Ellie replied. "I'm sure he will call you soon and let you know what he is doing."

"Oh, do you know when he will be back?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't, sorry sweety." Ellie said back. "Since Chuck isn't here do you want to come over and have dinner with me and Devon tonight for some company?"

"Sure I would love to Ellie." Sarah answered and walked over and followed Ellie into the apartment.

0200hrs – 2 Days Later – Australia

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP." Mills shouted into the barracks as she walks in. "GET UP LADIES THIS AIN'T NO FAIRY TALE."

Everyone jumped up out of bed and stood at attention at the end of their bunks.

"Now ladies its 0200 hours get dressed and geared up and get outside, you have 5 minutes." Mills ordered. "MOVE IT MAGGOTS." She yelled when no one seems to move.

Everyone scrambled to their lockers to get dressed and put their gear on. No one wanting to be the last out. Chuck looked around him seeing everyone else gett ready. He was teamed up with 7 other men and 2 women and he was shy when it came to getting dressed in front of the other women and seeing them get changed but no one else seemed to notice anyone else. Chuck then looked to his bunk mate and seen that she was half naked and he quickly turned away going bright red in the face.

She turned towards him showing him more then what he wants to see. "What you never seen half naked woman before Carmichael? Grow a pair or quit. If you can't get changed with other people you are not cut out for this job."

"Shut it Woods." Chuck retorted.

"Move it Carmichael and Woods, you don't have all day." Mills yelled at them.

5 minutes later everyone was standing outside the barracks except for Chuck who was just getting outside after trying to hide when he was getting ready and he was still fiddling with his gear.

"Carmichael, 10 miles around the grounds after today's training for being last out." Mills yelled at him.

"Hey that's not fair Sam." He said back to her.

"What was that?" She roared at him while walking quickly over to him and getting right in his face.

"Nothing." He replied.

Mills got right up into Chuck's face, nose to nose and yelled with spit flying right into his face. "The first and last words out of your pathetic mouths will be Sir. Do you get me?"

"Sir yes Sir." They all yell in reply.

"Carmichael, that's now 15 miles for speaking when not spoken to." She ordered.

"Listen up maggots, last person out every day, 10 miles around the grounds full dress and gear." She yelled at them.

"Sir yes Sir." They replied.

"Good now move out to the obstacle course, double time." She ordered.

_I don't know if the last part was any good, if anyone has any input with that let me know and I'll make the changes._


End file.
